


in the tavern

by underwaterporcupines



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, but he's ooc here, flynn doesnt belong to me, i dont know what else to say about that, so he's not actually flynn, sorry trent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterporcupines/pseuds/underwaterporcupines
Summary: my dnd guy tries to get with my friend's dnd guy. mildly suggestive i guess.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	in the tavern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowbeanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbeanie/gifts).



> i played one (1) session of dnd and decided that there was romantic tension between my dude (ben) and my friend's dude (flynn). my friend eventually told me that his character is actually straight but i'd already written this so i guess it's an au.  
> the fic is set after flynn saved ben (and the other party member) from some nixies by electrocuting them, so ben has begun calling flynn 'sparky'. flynn has booked a room in ben's tavern (ben owns a tavern).

Bender drops the key into Flynn’s open palm with a wink. "See you tomorrow, Sparky."

Flynn pockets the key, shoulders his pack. “Thanks again for putting me up for the night.”

“Friends can get anything from me,” Ben shrugs before adding, “with enough gold.”

Flynn pauses. “Friends?”

Ben rolls his eyes and smirks. “Well, I’m hoping I can call the guy who zapped two hundred nixies out of the air my friend.”

Grinning, Flynn holds his hand out once more. “Of course you can.”

He was trying for a firm handshake, so it goes without saying that he's surprised when Bender, instead of grasping his hand, gently lifts it up, up to his lips, Bender's soft lips, which press to Flynn's knuckles for a moment before Flynn looks up at Bender and feels him murmur against his hand, "Can I call you something else tonight?"

Flynn drops his pack.

Ben's brow furrows and he lowers their hands. “I'm sorry if I overstepped, I was only—”

“No, it’s fine,” Flynn starts. He tries to reform his smile, but something in the back of his mind points out that Bender hasn't actually let go of his hand, and he loses his focus and continues without thinking: “Uh, I’ve never”—he gestures vaguely with his free hand—“been with someone before.”

“Oh. Erm. I can't imagine why that is . . . but I understand. We don't have to.”

Flynn slowly extricates his hand so he can pick up his bag and starts to walk away, leaving Ben to resume his cleaning. Before he turns the corner, he calls back, “Maybe some other time.”


End file.
